Shuichi the NotSoBrave Knight
by Sour Schuyler
Summary: Shuichi, the brave night, must rescue the capture prince Yuki from the evil ‘Editor’s Dragon’! Is our brave, bipolar warrior up to the task? You bet your noodles!


Note: I do not own Gravi and I'm too lazy to look up who does. :P I'll do it later. I'm sorry this is so stupid, I was just trying to get into the Gravi-writing mood. Yaoi Forever. (peace)

Shuichi the knight lifted up his ridiculously huge sword with one hand. ":D Look at me now, sister! HA HA!"

Shuichi's sister (who's name eludes me, as so most of the characters' names right about… now,) scoffed and pointed to a castle faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar in the distance.

"Oh, Shuichi!" she cried. "The fair prince Yuki is trapped in yon castle! AND YOU NEVER GOT ME HIS AUTOGRAPH YOU DIP!" She kicked her own brother in the butt. "NOW GO GET 'EM TIGER!"

"Tiger?" Shuichi wondered. Suddenly he was confronted by one of those very same majestic beasts. Orange and black stripes slid up and down as the tiger's leg muscles were excercised. The tiger circled around and around him…

Shuichi stood up. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted, doing the appropriate hand motions. Nothing happened. "…It was worth a try."

The tiger leapt at him. Shuichi scrambled out of the way, just in time as the tiger's monstrous claws hit the ground, causing the entire Earth to rumble. Shuichi's eyes widened as he realized the monster was _growing! _With every breath it took, the monster was getting larger and larger. There was only one thing to do.

"Please don't eat me!" Shuichi begged. His large sword clanked to the ground as the brave warrior fell to his knees. "Pweeeeeeeese?"

The tiger tilted it's head. "Meow?" it mewed softly, causing the sky to crack. And out of this crack swarmed a flurry of multifarious tornados! The tornados sucked the tiger into them. "Mew!!!!" Then the vortex or whatever you would like to call it, simply closed up.

"Wow," Shuichi exclaimed! "That was convenient!"

Just then, Hiro came riding by on a black stallion.

"It's not a stallion!" Hiro complained. "It's a gelding! Stallions are too brutal!"

Fine. So Hiro came by riding on a dumb, neutered, sex-deprived horse. The horse hated Hiro, by the way.

"Come, Shuichi!" Hiro proclaimed. "I shall take you as far as the mountains of the… uh… mountainy region! Otherwise known as the MOTMR!"

"But the MOTMR is really close!" Shuichi pointed out. "I can walk to it from here."

"Hush, Shuichi."

"Okay."

And so they travled! They shared many an adventurous potty joke that won't be shared here. Five minutes later, they reached the top of Blue Video Mountain.

"Kind of a kinky name ain't it?" Shuichi laughed.

Hiro remained grave. "Hush, Shuichi."

"Okay."

The two best friends stood there silently as the sun began to set slowly in the western sky. Only they were facing the east, so they really didn't get a very good view.

"Darn," Hiro said. Shuichi made gibbering whining sounds.

Minutes later, they were attacked by gnorcs. Huge, hideous, hairy. And these were the worst type of gnorcs of all.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Fan boy gnorcs!" Hiro cried. "I'm out of here! Giddee up, Lightning!" Hiro kicked his gelding in the gut and it wheezed and fell over dead. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiro leapt up and started doing ballet off of the set.

"Hiro don't leave me!" Shuichi said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Um, what was I doing again?

"…Oh yeah! Running!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Half an hour later, Shuichi was halfway to the castle where his boiifurendo was being held prisoner. "I'm coming Yuki!"

_She'll be comin' around the mountain when she comes_

_She'll be comin' around the mountain when she comes!_

"WELL SHE WON'T BE CUMMING WITH MY YUKI DARN IT!" Shuichi screamed vociferously. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Shuichi, well, charged. And fell. And hit his head. ";; Owies."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Shuichi looked up to see Maki. He sweat dropped.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now!" Maki insisted obnoxiously. "Now, let me kiss your boo-boo!"

"ONo!" Shuichi struggled until Noriko came out. He let _her _kiss his boo-boo. Probably because her breasts hung in his face as she did it.

Then it was time to slay the dragon!

The dragon was huge, and blue, and scaly. Its roar was like thunder and it's tail flicked dangerously from side to side. Shuichi clutched his oversized sword, which had somehow teleported back into his hand, as the dragon towered about him.

" I gotta fight it!" Shuichi decided. "FOR YUKI! CHARGE!" Shuichi ran up to the dragon and started hitting it's big toe with all of his might. And, to his surprise, the dragon died. O.O

"O.O …YAY!!!!!!! :D Now I can see Yuki! YUKIIIIIIIII!" Shuichi ran up the stairs.

Later…

Shuichi threw open the door where the handsome prince was waiting.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shuichi screamed in sheer delight, sounding like he was getting laid or something. O.O "I've come to rescue youuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The blonde looked up, scowling at his purple-haired lover. "Cut that out, Shuichi! I have to finish this by deadline!"

Shuichi's eyes started to water. His lower lip quivered and he whimpered like a kicked puppy. "But… but I slew the dragon and everything… I even looked up the correct past tense of 'slay' to I could tell you that!"

Yuki looked up. "Really?"

"Yup!" Shuichi chirped. Yuki grinned uncharacteristically, and then—

The rest of this fanfiction has been censored.

GO HOME!

But review first.


End file.
